The Contract
by IncestIsWincest
Summary: When Elsa, an assassin, is given a contract she can't carry out she is forced to make a decision that will change her life forever, kill the one she loves most, or risk dying to save them. Rated M for future stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The silhouette of an un-moving man was the only irregular shape to be noted in the shadowy parking garage. A small light glowed as the man raised his arm and pressed a button on his watch, reading 12:03. Lowering his arm, the man noticed movement in his peripheral vision and slowly turned his head to see a second silhouette, this time thinner, slightly taller, but still very graceful moving towards him. Stopping only feet from the man, the newcomer spoke. "Why have you called me here?" Questioned a composed, authoritative, feminine voice.

"Obviously I hired you to do your job, _kill" _The man emphasized the last word, smirking slightly.

Growing impatient, the woman replied in the same calm voice, "I understand that, but more detail would be helpful." _God, I hate working with this dick, he's such a smartass! _She thought to her self.

"Alright then if you have to know, this particular... target, shall we say... has been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and it would be very helpful of you to make sure she doesn't find out anything she isn't supposed to... _ever." _Came the sinister reply.

Out of his clothes, he withdrew a thin folder with a seemingly small amount of pages in it. Nodding in farewell, the woman took the folder and walked out into the empty street, leaving the man to smile manically in the shadows.

Leaning against the wall of a tall brick building the woman held the folder, containing only one paper, up to the light of a nearby streetlamp and opened it. The instant her eyes fell upon the name printed in bold black ink at the top and then across to the color picture of the victim she felt shock take control of her body. Frost formed at the tips if the black gloves on her hands and the air around her got much colder. _Oh god! Not her, please. _Her body started shaking uncontrollably and she slowly slid down the wall of the building. _No no no no no, this can't be happening! _She thought, suddenly her emotions flipped and she became angry. _He knew! He knew who she was and did this to me on purpose! _Her mind screamed for her to nullify the contract, but if she did, she knew that the man would hire someone else who would kill his target without hesitation. The large patch of ice subsided from its red color, which had appeared when the woman had became angry, to a light purple one as she curled herself into the fetal position. her mind overcome with agony, she allowed a single tear to slip out of her eyes and soak into the black ski mask she wore. _Anyone but her! _she pleaded silently. Suddenly, a thought struck and her mind darkened as she turned the last word over and over in her head, _Anyone._

**_A/N_**

**_Hey guys! This is just a short (very short) preview of the story. I am aware that there are fanfics with the same basic plot as mine, but the only ones I have come across have been one shots. This will be a full blown story, so please, give this one a chance. Also, I'll try my best to maintain a once a week update schedule, but I probably won't be able to keep up with it 100% of the time, so bear with me. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sat in the cafeteria slowly sipping her chocolate milk as she thought about how much she hated Arendelle High. Sure, her social life, or lack of, rather, was concerning, but her real problems were her grades. Lately she was being less and less responsible when it came to keeping up with her homework, so her teachers had threatened to make her repeat her Senior year all over again. Of course, the reason her grades were so bad in the first place looped back to the first issue. _My social life_ She thought. _Why can't I just be popular _she wondered. But in the back of her mind, she knew. _Elsa. _Anna loved her sister and all, but the fact was, she was intimidating and cold around people she didn't know well. Her powers didn't help much either. Elsa was born with strange magical powers that could summon ice and snow at will. _Well, mostly at will _Anna thought grimly. Sometimes Elsa had her powers under control, making beautiful ice sculptures and perfect snowmen. Unfortunately, Elsa's powers were controlled by her emotions, so she could lose control easily. Losing control resulted in indoor snowstorms and also doors that were unwillingly frozen shut. Anna was always here in these times (It was easy because they shared an apartment.) comforting her blonde sister, yet the auburn haired girl found extremely difficult to calm her down enough to stop the snow. More trouble occurred when Anna lost her job at the local chocolate shop because of "the Accident" that she didn't like to think about. Strangely, they kept their apartment even though neither Anna nor her sister had jobs, but when Anna asked Elsa where the money was coming from, she started acting strange and quickly left the room after snapping that Rapunzel was paying there bills for them. It was also strange at how much money they were pulling in, sometimes over a thousand in a week, but Anna never brought it up after that. A sudden finger poking into the back of her shoulder had the feisty girl squealing in surprise. Turning around, she saw the brown eyes of her best friend in the whole Kristoff. "Kris! that tickles!" she gasped between laughs.

"Oh come on, carrot top, no one can be _that_ ticklish." He shot back, humor sparkling in his gaze as he continued to poke her. But it wasn't true, someone _could_ that ticklish, and it was Anna.

"Oh shut up, I know your weakness too, _Christopher_" she quipped

"HEY!" the blonde boy indignantly "It's Kristoff!" Anna sky blue eyes shone with amusement at her friends protest.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." she conceded after she noticed he looked genuinely offended, "What do you need." She added on a lighter note

"What? Do I need a reason to talk to my friends!" The blonde responded, staring to pout.

"Come on, Kristoff, you can't pout like me." It was true, Anna was the best pouter in the world. The way she stuck out her bottom lip, folded her arms across, and hunched over slightly made her irresistible when she wanted something.

Kristoff opened his mouth to continue but at that moment the bell rang for last period and the kids began to file out of the cafeteria and make their way to their next classes. The mob of other students engulfed the two and eventually Anna gave up trying to find her friend.

Her last class went by quickly and as she drove home he found herself thinking more about where all the money her and Elsa used to pay their bills. The amount they were receiving was definitely too much for their cousin Rapunzel to be sending them. Now that she thought about it, she had noticed that Elsa sometimes left at night and didn't come back until really early in the morning seeming tired. Anna was distracted from her train of thought when she realized she had just pulled up to the parking lot of her apartment building. Slowly making her way up the stairs, lugging her heavy backpack up three flights,all the while silently complaining to herself about how much homework she had. She pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She was greeted with the last thing she expected on a friday afternoon. A rush of frigid air.


	3. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys! I'm so so so sosososo sorry that I haven't updated, but my computer broke and it'll be a long time until it's fixed, so, until then, I'll just be occasionally posting one-shots. Sorry again guys. Thanks!**


End file.
